


Po svatbě

by SallyPejr



Series: very short tumblr prompts [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Inspired By Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23172604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: Je to pár měsíců po svatbě mezi Luciusem a Narcissou, když Luciovi dojde dost podstatná věc.(inspirováno buckymeme tumblr prompt – sentence starters)
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy & Narcissa Black Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Series: very short tumblr prompts [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1520318
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Po svatbě

**Author's Note:**

> buckymeme – sentence starters – 16: „I think I might be falling in love with you."

„Myslím, že se do tebe zamilovávám," prohlásí Lucius z ničeho nic jednoho večera.

Narcissa mu věnuje překvapený pohled, než promluví.

„Víš, jiná žena by se mohla urazit, kdyby jí tohle její manžel řekl půl roku po svatbě."

„To je možné, ale jiná žena by nebyla součástí domluveného sňatku s dědicem Malfoyů," vrátí jí Lucius.

Na chvíli je v salónu ticho, jen oheň tiše prská v krbu.

„Vzal jsem si tě, prakticky cizí osobu, a předpokládal jsem, že naše manželství bude politické soužití za účelem získání následníka a větší slávy rodu," povídá Lucius tiše, ale jeho žena ho i tak dobře slyší. „A ono se ukázalo, že tvoje přítomnost nejen není nepříjemná, ale je i žádaná. Že nejsi jen hloupá husa, kterou její otec vyměnil za vliv a prestiž, ale že jsi inteligentní, mocná, silná a rozhodně k životu nepotřebuješ žádného muže, co by ti rozkazoval."

„To mi lichotíš," usmívá se Narcissa.

„Jsou to lichotky, když je to pravda?" zeptá se Lucius, ale nečeká na odpověď. „Jsi dokonalým zpodobněním zmijozelské ženy. Myslím, že proti jistému – emocionálnímu poutu jsem zcela bezbranný."

Narcissa se jen tiše zasměje, než se podívá přímo na svého manžela.

„Když jsem si tě brala, byla jsem si jistá, že jsi rozmazlený spratek, co touží víc po ozdobě po svém boku, než po ženě. Že chceš moc a vliv a bohatství a nic víc. Ukázalo se, že jsem se v některých bodech zmýlila."

„Jen v některých?" ponoukne ji Lucius, když se Narcissa nemá k pokračování.

„Jsi, stejně jako většina z bohatých rodin, rozmazlený. A toužíš po moci, až je to bláhové. Ale mimo to to vypadá, že toužíš i po rodině. A rodinném životě. A to je mnohem víc okouzlující, než celé tvé rodinné jmění. Takže – je docela možné, že – že se také zamilovávám."


End file.
